Chichi's Secret Past
by lovesanime92
Summary: chi has a secret past,that she wanted to forget forever.But what happens when a guy from her past comes and wants her back.what will everybody do when they find out her past?why is it that everytime that the guy appears she changes?sorta based on the movi
1. Chapter 1

Chichi's Secret:

sumary: Chichi has a secret past, that she wanted to forget forever. But what happens when a guy from her past comes and wants her back. What will everybody do when they find out her past? Why is it that everytime that the guys appers she changes? Pairings: GokuXChichiXOC maybe some VegetaXBulma,GohanXVidel.

Chap.1

Today it started like any other day, Goku,Gohan,Goten were training, and Chichi doing the dishes and preparing some lunch for the boys. "What is this weird feeling that I have, that today is Not going to be normal, that something is going to happen, something bad" But Chichi was intruppted from her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Chichi put down the knife that she was holding and wiped her hands off, then went through the living room to the door. When she opened it she went wide eyed to the person standing in her door way.

"You" said Chichi in a state of shock. "No it can't be him I thought that I got rid of him a long time ago"

"Why isn't it MY little Chichi" said the man reaching for Chichi's chin, then pulling her towards him.But before he had time to try and kiss her she pulled away and glared.

"What the hell are you doing her Baoul I thought that I told you to go to hell and get a life"

"My, My, not the welcoming party that I hoped for, but I guess I can live with that...Aren't you going to invite me in Chi?" asked Baoul smirking.

"No, because you don't deserve to come in when your not welcome, oh never mind you had to live with that your whole life" said Chichi now smirking, but not Baoul, no he was fuming with anger.

"YOU LITTLE BIT,,,,,," but he didn't get to finish his sentence when a voice came.

"Hey Chi" it was Goku,Gohan,Goten flying towards them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Chi who is this" asked Goku pointing to Baoul.

"Don't tell me that Chi forgot to tell you guys about me?, Chi why don't you introduce me to your friends" said Baoul smirking.

"Baoul I'm sorry but these FRIENDS are acually my husband Goku, and my 2 sons Gohan the tall and handsome one (Gohan blushed at this) and my youngest son Goten the cutest on of them all" said Chichi with a smirk still on her face, and now looking at a VERY angry looking Baoul.

"WHAT HUSBAND AND CHILDREN!, I THOUGHT THAT SHE PROMISED ME WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED...NO MATTER I'LL STILL GET HER BACK, THIS JUST MAKES MY PLAN EVEN BETTER NOW!!!!. JUST WAIT CHI, WAIT TILL I TELL THEM OF OUR PAST, AND JUST WAIT, WELL GET MARRIED AFTER ALL, BUT I CAN'T FORGET MY MISSION, WE STILL NEED HER HELP WITH THE MISSION ABOUT THOSE IDIOTS COMMING STILL!, DAMMIT, OH WELL I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO MAKE HER MINE STILL I GUESS I COULD PLAY THE NICE GUYS FOR A WHILE, AND GET THEM TO TRUST ME, THEN I'LL PUT MY PLAN INTO ACTION" thought Baoul.

"Wow Chi, I thought that you would tell me when you got married, I thought that we were best friends, oh by the way I'm sorry for acting so rude earilier, I just thought that Goku was married and those were his sons, and that you and Mr. Goku were just friends" said Baoul with a fake sad experssion on his face, but inside he was grinning from ear to ear "Ha! those suckers, there already falling for me, execpt maybe Chi, Oh well I guess she'll be harder than I thought"

"Ahhh don't worry about it" said Goku with a smirk on his face, he walked up to Baoul and began to patt his back, but when he did it sended him through at least 5 trees.

"Oh just great now I have to bandge someone now, thanks Goku!, anyway are you guys hungry I made lunch your favorite" said Chichi with a loving smile on her face.

"Yeah" cheered all the men execpt for Baoul who still layed ther unconcious.

"Goku will you please get him and bring him to one of the guest bedrooms please, that way when I get you guys eating I can start bandaging him up"

"Sure Chi" said Goku with a Son smirk on his face.

"Thanks now come along I know that you guys are starving from all of that training"

"Yeah we are mommy" said Goten running in the house.

"Wait! don't forget to clean up and change before you eat" yelled Chi, but it was too late for all the men (except for Goku which he had Baoul on his shoulder) ran into the house to go eat some lunch.

"Well I guess that they never change do they" smiled Chichi before going into the house to feed her sayigan man and to bandage Baoul.

End of Chap.

Please review,

love,

lovesanime92


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi Secret Past Chap.2

"Man I can't believe that it has been 2 weeks" thought Chichi as she watched Baoul playing with Goten. It's been 2 weeks since Baoul came back into her life again, it's been 2 weeks since she started to have feelings for Baoul again. "I can't believe this, I have a husband that I love very much and two wonderful sons, and here I am having feelings for a man whok I am supposed to hate, and yet here I am still having the same feelings for him as before" Chichi thought fustrated, sighing she got up and went to go inside when a voice stopped her.

"Hey Chi, where are you going?" asked Baoul.

"Ohhh, inside to fix some lunch for you guys" said Chichi putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, would you mind if I came in and helped you?"

"Um, sure I guess"

"Cool! Hey Goten would ya mind if we played this game later?"

"Sure!" exclamied a very happy Goten. As Goten walked out to spar with his dad and brother, Baoul went inside with Chichi. As they walked inside the kitchen door, Chichi turned around and glared at him.

"What are you planning to do Baoul? I want an answer now!"

"Calm down Chi, goodness I don't know what is wrong with you today but you need to calm down, and to answer you question I'm not planning anything Chi, I just want to come and see you that's all"

"Kay now that you seen me, I think it's time to go...NOW!" said Chichi as she pushed him out of the kitchen and toward the front door.

"Wait Chi!, I want to spend some time with you alone, and not as anything else but friends kay, kinda like it used to be, but not together kay?" asked Baoul with a smile on his face.

"Fine Baoul I'll let you stay"

"Thank you Chi" said Baoul as he hugged her tight. When they let go their faces where about 1inch apart. Baoul started to lean down, and so did Chichi when their lips met in a kiss. But Baoul didn't waste no time at all he started to kiss her hard, then he pushed her toward the kitchen door, when they got their Baoul set Chichi on the kitchen cabinet and started to kiss her on the neck.

"Man this feels so good to do this again, Goku hasn't touched me in so long, wait a minute GOKU! THIS ISN'T GOKU THIS IS BAOUL, WHAT AM I DOING KISSING BAOUL, AND ESPECIALLY IN THE KITCHEN WHERE GOKU CAN SEE US, but then again this does really feel good,NO I CAN'T DO THIS TO GOKU AND GOHAN AND GOTEN NOOOO!" "NO!" said Chichi as she pulled Baoul off of her.

"No Baoul I can't do this, this is wrong and you know it!" said Chichi as she was getting her clothes back together and in the right place.

"Yes Chi I know it's wrong and everything but I can't help it, Chi this past 2 weeks I had feelings for you, and I can't hold them back any longer, please come with me and I can protect you, please Chi, you are in danger!"

"What? I'm in danger? Why would I be in danger?"

"You know the guys we battled before you got married to this Goku person"

"Yes I remember them, the weird people who tried to get us apart when we were together"

"Yes them! I'm so glad that you remember! But yeah they are back and they want revenge on you and me"

"How could they come back I thought that we killed them"

"Yeah I know, but some how they came back and they want revenge on you and me"

"So your trying to make me fall back in love with you, so you could take me away from my family!"

"What family Chi!, the so called family that only eats,spars,and sleeps I'm even suprised that you even have children because that man barley pas attention to you! From what I can tell all he cares about is eating, sparing, and sleeping, and his friends, that's all he cares about Chi! Why can't you see that he doesn't even care about you!"

"No. No Stop it!"

"Chi please just come with me, we can have a happy family, I wont ignore you and I will love you, but Chi please you don't get any of this at home"

"NO I SAID STOP ITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Chichi as she started to float in the air.

"Oh no what have I done now"

Chichi's clothes started to rip slowly and her hair started to come undone, then it started to grow a different color it started to grow purple. But she just kept on powering up and up and up some more!. Then suddenly she just stopped and just floated in the air, hair waving in the air and some of her clothes just laying their on the ground. Suddenly the door to the kitchen oppened and rushed in was Goku, Goten and Gohan.

"Chichi!"

End of Chap.

Please review,

loveanime92


	3. Chapter 3

Chichi's Secret Past Chap.3

"Chichi" yelled both Goku, Gohan, and Goten as they burst through the kitchen door, when they looked around the kitchen for her but when they only saw Baoul and no Chichi, Goku got angry.

"Where's Chichi?" asked Goku as he lifted Baoul up by the counter.

"She's right there you asshole" said Baoul as he pointed to the air. Goku followed his finger, but when he did his eyes widened in horor, their was his Chichi floating in the air with hair purple and clothes torn.

"No Chi!" yelled Goku as he floated toward her, but when he tried to even get a inch toward her he would get blown back.

"You idot she has a freaking forcefeild around her, you can't get a inch toward her with out getting zaped" yelled Baoul.

"Then how will we get her down" Goku yelled back.

"We just have to wait till she powers down"

"How long will that be?"

"Maybe a few minutes, but not long because she is not powerful enough to hold all the energy yet"

"Daddy what is happening to mommy" asked Goten getting all teary-eyed.

'No worry Goten, mom will be just fine, dad will find a way to bring mom back" said a reasuring Gohan. While Gohan was trying to calm a teary-eyed Goten, Chichi was not doing any better at all, in fact she was powering even more by the second. She just kept on screaming and her clothes just kept on tearing more and more, her hair quite growing but her hair just kept on turning purple. Then suddenly with just a flash she just dropped to the ground, but she didn't hit the floor because Goku caught her in time.

"Goku" said a weak Chichi, " I'm so sorry I didn't tell you" then Chichi just closed her eyes and rested.

"Is mommy okay?" asked Goten as he neared Goku and Chichi.

"Yeah she just fainted, Gohan I want you to bring a cold wash cloth and some blankets, and Goten I want you to help your brother"

"Okay" said both Gohan and Goten.

When Goten and Gohan were gone Goku lifted up Chichi and carried her up to their bedroom, but the weird thing is when he was walking up the staires or in the kitchen he didn't see Baoul anywhere.

"Hpm coward, I wonder where he is, because I want to know what in the world is going on with my wife"

When they got upstaires and in the bedroom, he laid Chichi down on the bed and watched Chichi slep intill Gohan and Goten came back.

"She looks like an angel when she sleeps" thought Goku as he moved a strand of now a purple hair from her face. Then he slowly kissed lightly on the lips. But when he did he felt a stir beneth him, it was Chichi, and it looked like she was trying to get away from him.

"Why would she want to try and get away from me" thought Goku confused, but then he heard the strangest thing in his life, it was Chichi saying that Baoul needs to come back and set her free.

"What the heck is going on" said Goku. But then Gohan and Goten arrived.

" Dad what is going on, why is mom trying to get away from you?" asked Gohan confused.

" I don't know son, but I think that Baoul has something to do with the way Chi has been acting the way she has"

"Yeah, I want my to wake up daddy"

"Don't worry Goten, she'll wake up, don't worry" said Goku reasuring.

"Yeah don't worry Goten she'll be fine"

" Yeah and pretty soon, she'll wake up and start ordering us to do stuff around the house, and for me to study" said Goten with a sad smile.

"Hey you guys need to stop worring for your mother, she's going to be fine, so how bout you guys go training some more, and I'll look after your mom, and if she does wake up anytime soon, I'll tell you guys, kay!" said Goku with a son smile.

"Yeah dad sure, come on Goten let's go train"

"Okay"

When Gohan and Goten were gone, Goku suddenly broke down crying by Chichi's bed as she slept.

"Chichi please wake up, please wake up" said Goku down on his knee's and taking Chichi's hand and kissing it over and over, and saying the exact same thing over and over. Then Goku was about to say it again when a hand jerked away from him. Goku looked up at the sudden movement, and their was Chichi sitting up and smiling down at Goku.

"Chi"

" Hey Goku, what are you doing here I thought that you would be training right now, oh man I need to fix dinner for you guys, I shouldn't be laying here in bed" said Chichi moving Goku out of the way and walking toward the bathroom. When the door closed their was a loud scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"What is it Chi!" asked Goku as he barged into the bathroom.

"Goku why in the hell are my clothes in shreds almost and my hair! Why is it PURPLE! I did not dye it purple! WHY IN THE HELL IS IT PURPLE!" yelled Chichi as she kept looking in the mirror as if she was illutioning stuff.

"Well Chi, I don't know to tell the truth, all me Gohan and Goten heard were you screaming and when we walked into the house we saw you floating and your clothes were ripped and your hair was purple, and that Baoul guy was right beside you almost, and when I tried to come near you, you would shock me, then you passed out" said Goku with a smile.

"WHAT! I'm going to kill Baoul next time I see him" said Chichi in a whisper. Then Chichi put on a smile on her face and said "Okay Goku I believe you, why don't you just go outside and train, and I'll fix you dinner" said Chichi.

"WHAT! I thought that you would at least yell at me or something"

"Why would I do that, it wasn't your fault that this happened, so don't worry about it and go train"

"Okay I'll see you later then" said Goku heading toward the window.

"Kay bye"

"Bye Chi, see you for dinner" said Goku flying out the window.

"Okay Chi I don't know what is going on with you, but I will find out soon, and next time that Baoul guy comes I'll be sure and get some answers" said Goku flying toward his sons.

End of Chap,

Please Review,

lovesanime92


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

It was a perfect day this Monday when the Son family decided to go out for a pinic.Well it was intill Boul decided to show up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Goku powering up.

"Oh I'm sorry to interfer with this family gathering but I want to talk to Chi alone"

"No, you are not to go near Chi again do you hear me!" yelled Goku with the most angry looking face Gohan and Goten has ever seen.

"Oh come on Goku you don't have to be this harsh" said Chichi backing her very angry husband back.

" What do you want Boul" asked Chi.

"Chi can I talk to you alone please?" asked Boul with a pleading look on his face.

"No! you may not, because last time that you did that, something really bad happend to Chi, and I don't want that to happen, so NO you may not speak to her without me with her" said Goku once again taking Chichi's side.

"Goku! please calm down, nothing will happen I promise, now please just go back to Gohan and Goten while I speak to Boul alone" but Goku would not buge.

"GOKU PLEASE!" yelled Chi pointing back to their pinic where Gohan and Goten were listening while eating some sandwitches.

"Fine!" yelled Goku as he marched back to a very scared Gohan and Goten, never have they seen their dad like this, and for the first time they were very scared. When Goku sat down and looked away from Chichi and Boul glaring at the other side.

"Okay what is it Boul" asked Chichi in a calm voice.

"Listen Chi, I know what I did was bad, but please you got to believe me when I tell you this, you got to leave Goku and come with me, because if you don't then Goku and your sons will die"

"Wha..."

"Yes, I"m sorry Chi but if you don't then Goku and your sons will die, so please just come with me and we'll find a way to get them out of danger, please Chi do this one thing" said Boul begging on his hands and knees pleading.

"I don't know Boul maybe...I have to discuss this with Goku"

"Why? It's your decision not his!"

"Why! Because he's my husband, and I have to share everything with him, okay, now I'll talk to you later okay" said Chichi as she started to walk away.

"Chichi wait!"

"Bye Boul I'll talk to you later okay" as she walked back to her husband and sons. Chichi sat down by her husband and picked up a sandwich and started to eat it.

"What was that about?" asked Goku suspisious about Boul

"Nothing Goku don't worry kay" asked Chichi with a small smile on her lips.

"But-"

"I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" yelled Chichi getting back to her sandwich.

"Okay"

When they got done they started to head back home. Meanwhile Boul was on the phone with someone.

"Yes, Yes, okay yes, don't worry I woke her up, it isn't long before it starts up again" said Boul as he hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

End of Chap.

Please review,

lovesanime92


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5

_Dream:_

_"Chichi, Chichi, wake up" said a voice. Chichi woke up she looked around and realised that she was not in her and Goku's room, she was in some sort of labortory. Chichi then realised that voice was trying to wake up a younger version of her. Chichi then remembered that she's been here before, if was about 2 months after she met Goku, she was sleeping in her room dreaming about her wedding day with Goku when all of the sudden she was woked up with a scream from outside. Chichi then got out of bed and went to the door and opened it too be greated with a weird looking person wearing a black robe to hid his face. Before Chichi could react she was draged out of her room and dragged across the hall. Chichi then looked around for some help but all she could find were dead bodies of the servents. Chichi then thought about her dad and wondering if he was okay. So she found the guts to ask the stranger._

_"Excuse me sir, where is my father?"_

_"SHUT UP U BRAT, your father is just fine don't worry about it" as he dragged her acros a room the stranger then threw her across the room. She landed with a big THUD as she hit her head on the floor. "Ow u big meany" The stranger then laughed and then said "U better say good bye to your father cause u are not going to be seeing him for a long time" then the stranger left without a word. Chichi then looked around the room for her father and saw him beaten up and lying on the floor against a wall._

_"Daddy!" Chichi yelled as she ran across the room to her father. When she got their she examed him. He had a few bruises on his face but not bad. She then examed him all over and saw that their were no brusies at all. "Good he is going to be fine" Chichi thought as she then hugged her dad thankful that they didn't do any bad damages to her father._

_"Chichi, dear is that u?" asked her father as he opened his eyes to find a very teary daughter. "Oh goodnes Chichi they didn't harm u, I'm so glad" as he hugged her back tightly. They were then intruped with the door opening it was the person who got Chichi to her father, it was holding a woman with long wavy black hair. Chichi then realised it was her mother. (no Chichi's mother does not die in this fanfic )._

_"Mommy!" Chichi yelled as she ran toward her mother. The person then threw Chichi's mother, but Chichi caught her before she hit the ground. "Mommy, Mommy!" cryied Chichi as she shook her mother trying to wake her up. When Chichi's mother eyes finally were opened they looked at Chichi with love. "Mommy!" yelled Chichi as she then swung her arms around her and hugged her tightly. _

_"Oh sweetie their u are, I was so worried about you, where is your father?" asked Chichi's mother as she got up and looked around._

_"I'm right here Serenity" said the Ox King as he got up and walked over to his family, when he got their he hugged his wife tightly and then Chichi. "I'm so glad that u all are alright"_

_"Yeah me too" said Serenity as she hugged back. "U are not hurt are u sweetie, how bout u Chichi?"_

_"No" said both the Ox King and Chichi at the same time. They all laughed but was inturruped by the door suddenly opened and in came one of the guys in the hood._

_"So sorry that we have to break up the family reuion, but we have to take the girl, the boss really wants her, and I don't want to upset him"._

_"No u are not taking my daughter away from me!" yelled the Ox King as he got infront of Serenity and Chichi. The hooded figure then laughed and walked toward them._

_"Aw how sweet, the father protecting his family, too bad that he can't"_

_"Wha-" but was stopped when the person then punched him in the jaw then hit him in the stomach the jumped up in the air and kicked him into the wall._

_"DADDY!" yelled Chichi as she tried to run towards her father but couldn't. "Mommy let go I have to go see if daddy is okay"_

_"No sweetie stay here with me, I don't want- CHICHI!" yelled Serenity as she saw her daughter run towards her father. The person then looked at Chichi and started to walk towards her. "No!" yelled Serenity as she lunged toward the person and grabbed him by the waist. The person then just took her arms off of it and turned around, he then hit her in the jaw, as she then flew towards the oppisote wall. _

_"MOMMY!" yelled Chichi as she saw her mothers head it the wall. She was going to go to her mother and see if she was okay but was afraid to move. The person saw this and laughed._

_"Don't worry your mother is fine, I didn't hit her that hard"_

_"You big meanny" Chichi yelled as she then started to hit him. The person laughed and hit her in the neck. Chichi then passed out as the person then put her on his shoulder and walked towards the exit. After that night she couldn't remember how she got to the labortory or anything. The younger version of Chichi then woke up to her best friend Boul._

_"Finally the big loof ball wakes up" laughed Baoul as Chichi got up and rubbed her eyes._

_"SHUT UP BAOUL!" as she then started to attack him by tackling him to the ground and started to tickle him._

_"Ah stop Chi stop!" laughed Baoul as he rolled around trying to get out of the hold. Suddenly the door opened and in came a 30 year-old male with short spiky hair in all different directions, he was reallly buff and always had a mad expression on his face._

_"Shut up u too!" he yelled._

_"Sorry Hoao" they laughed and got up. Hoao was Chichi's best friend other than Baoul. Chichi could always bring out a smile from Hoao when he was really angry at them. Hoao alwasy thought of Chichi as a little sister, and would do anything to protect her from danger._

_"Come on Chi time for some testing" Chichi then sighned and walked towards Hoao. "Don't worry it won't be bad like last time" Hoao smiled. Chichi then put a fake smile on her face and walked down a dark hall towards a barly lit up room. When they got in to the room their was a old man with white hair that split in the middle, then his hair was spiked up in different directions. He was standing in front of a tank filed with a blue, purple, green supstance._

_"Ah Chichi their u are, come on u know what u are supposed to do, HURRY UP WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" yelled the old man. Chichi then slowly walked towards him as he went to his computer and lowered the tank. When Chichi got in front of him, he slowly lifted her up and dropped her in the tank. He then went to his computer and lifted the tank up again. He then pressed a few buttons and the machines that were hooked up to the tank started to run in a circular direction. The tank started to light up, as the lid closed the tank. Suddenly their was bubbles all around Chichi as she started to float. Chichi then closed her eyes as she thought of her mother and father, she always thought of them when the old man needed her, they always brought her good memories, and she didn't have to think about what was happening to her. Chichi then opened her eyes because she felt some socks in her body. She looked around and found that the old man was smiling. "Oh know" thought Chichi. This meant that the project worked. The old man always needed her for some kind of projects, she didn't know why, but she didn't dare ask why. But she then found out that he was using her to bring the woman out of her that broung her power. How u ask that the woman got into her? Well she was born with it. With the a woman with long flowy purple hair that got raped and made her bare his children, I don't know how it got into her, and they don't know how to get it out of her. But then the old man explained that their was alot of stuff in her that made her REALLY powerful that could like destroy people or the world or soemthing liek that, and they could only bring them out by like someone touching her unoportanly or someone making her really mad, but what they didn't know is that Baoul is one person who could also bring out the powerful spirits by kissing her on the lips. The sparks grew sharper as she cried out in pain. The sparks grew as thoughts of the old man tourching her grew in her mind. She clenged her fist as she cried out in pain, suddenly her hair crew longer and turned purple and wavy. She grew older as she still was crying out in pain. The suddenly the tank started to crack and crack as the tank broke and the fluids sprung out and on the floor. Chichi then started to float in to the air as she continued to grow. Then Chichi stoped and looked at the old man and held out her hand as a little ball started to flow, she then smirked at him and fired it at him._

_Dream ended:_

Chichi then woke up in a puddle of sweat, and looked around her, she was in her room with Goku by her side sprung up all in the covers.

"Goku, Goku wake up" Chichi contiuned to shake him till he finally woke up.

"Huh What's the matter Chi?" asked Goku as he rubbed his eyes.

"I had a bad dream Goku" said Chichi above a whisper.

"A bad dream huh? Well it's okay, don't worry it's all over now" said Goku with a sothing voice.

"I'm okay now Goku, let's just get to sleep" said Chichi as she layed back down. Goku did the same thing, but was a little bit startled when Chichi layed her head on his chest. Goku then fell asleep after a few minutes with a smile on his face. But Chichi didn't she act like she was but she wasn't, she just couldn't get the dream out of her head. "_I know it happended a long time ago, and I forgot about it before, so why can't now?"._ After about 30 minutes of thinking about it she decided to forget about it tonight and think about it tomorrow. It was about 6:30 when Chichi's alarm clock went off telling her to get her butt up. Chichi then didn't want to wake up Goku so she slowly slipped out from under is arms and slipped out of bed. She then went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she was done and wearing what she always wore ( the thing in the series of when Goten was young), and tied her hair in a bun she headed down staires to fix breakfeast for her hungry sayians. About 45 minuets later she was finally done with enough breakfeast to feed the whole family she layed it out on the table and yelled. "BREAKFEAST!!" she then waited for about 5 minutes and in a flash her boys were all their and ready to eat. When they got their plate they started to eat it like hogs, while Chichi ate her's queitly. After about 20 minutes or so they were done and ready to go spar for the day, but before they did thy complemented on the food.

"It was great Chi"

"Yeah it was really good mommy"

"Yeah thank u mom" as they said that they were out the door before Chichi could say anything. "_Well I should be used to this, I mean they do it everyday, so why does it feel so bad?"_ Chichi thought as she loaded up the dishes, when she was about done the doorbell rang."Hm I wasn't expecting anyone, I wonder who that could be?" Chichi thought outloud. When she opened the door she wasn't execpting the one person to acually come here.

"You" Chichi said in a shocked voice.

"Hello Chi how have u been?" asked a muscular voice.

"Hoao is that u?"

"No it's my twin brother, of course it's me Chi"

"HOAO!" Chichi yelled as she jumped up and hugged him. When she lunged at him they fell down and laughed. "Oh I missed u so much Hoao, I thought u were dead"

"No, when u escaped, u did almost kill me but I found an antidote and it cured me. But when u did escape I followed u and made sure u were alright"

"Oh so that was u that followed me, I could have sworn that sombody was following me" Chichi signed in realife.

/Flashback/

_Chichi was running away as fast as she could. She was all bloody and all beaten up, with bruises all over her face and knees. She was holding her arm because it as gushing some blood out. She was limping in the woods trying to get away from the evil place, but when she thought about it she thought about Baoul and Hoao. She coudn't get to them in time because they were already some place else, well except for Hoao, he was all beaten up and she coudn't get to him because she needed to get out of thier before the old man came to get her. Luckly when she was younger and was still with her dad and mom she always went into the woods to just look for flowers and stuff. Since she's been here before she knowe her way around, so she could easy get home before they came and found her. But everytime she was walking she always thought sombody was following her so she sped up her pace. "Almost their" thought Chichi as she saw the castle in place. "DADDY MOMMY!" screamed Chichi as she was infront of the castle. Suddenly the door opened and out came a worried father and a crying mother._

_"CHICHI!" yelled both her mother and father as they ran to thier only daughter that was all bloody and beaten._

_"Mommy, Daddy" said Chichi as she passed out right their on the spot._

_/End of Flashback/_

"Oh yeah I remember that day all to well" said Chichi with a smile.

"So how is your mother and father?"

"Oh they are good, yeah they are living in the castle still, father is healthy and so is mother, but tell me about u how are u?

"Oh I'm good, I've been looking for Baoul for sometime and was wondering if you've seen him anywhere?"

"Yeah he comes here alot and has been bringing that person out of me"

"Oh yeah, well Baoul is only trying to protect u"

"How?"

"Well the old man has a daughter and now she is trying to get u, so Baoul made a promise to her, he said that if he was to bring back the spirit or what ever u have in their if they do not hurt u in anyway"

"Oh so that is why, He also said that he wan'ts me back too"

"Yeah because he loves u Chi he really does"

"I know but I'm married and have 2 kids an-"

"Yeah and where are they right now? Hm? Do they spend anytime with u or do they go off and do their own thing?"

"Hoao not u too! Baoul said the same thing to me last time he was here"

"Because it's true Chi! We say it is because it's true, they don't spend anytime with u, no! They get them selves killed all the time and leave u alone, so please just leave them and go for Baoul at least he won't get himself killed and will pay enough attention to u, and will love u so much, I can't even explain the rest to u, just leave those idiots and come with us please"

"NO WE DO NOT!" yelled a voice as Goku and Goten and Gohan all land with grim faces at whoever this guy is.

"Who are u?"

"We are those idiots that u were talking about" said Goku with a really really mad looking face (like he has in his battles except madder).

End of Chap.5

Review,

please,

hope u like it,

lovesanime92


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

"Goku" was all Chichi could say as she looked at her husband who had murder in his eyes. She was about to say somthing but Goku beat her too it.

"Chichi is that how u really feel?"

"No it isn't Goku, I mean I know that u have to fight and everything, but sometimes I feel lon-"

"See! Chichi that is just what I'm talking about, He just leves u all the time with his sons, never once thinking about u an-"

"You SHUT UP!" Goku yelled forming a ki ball. "If u say one more thing, I will kill u"

"No! Goku don't please, he my friend when I was little, he always looked after me and everything, so please don't hurt him, please" said Chichi trying to put Goku's hand down before he killed Hoao.

"Fine" was all Goku said as he turnd around and went the other way. Gohan and Goten bothed looked at their mother, then thier father and then the other guy, then they both shrugged and followed thier dad. When they were gone Hoao started to speak again.

"See what I'm telling u! Chichi they don't care about u, all they care about is fighting and that's it!, so please just come back with Baoul and me. Please just leav-" but was called off by yelling it was Goku coming back again ready to fight. He flew to Hoao and started to punch him left and right but Hoao kept on doging. Then Goku tried to knock him down by his feet but Hoao did it first. Goku went flying down to the ground, but not before Hoao kicking him in the stomach and sent him flying on the other side. Chichi, Gohan, and Goten just stared in shock. No one has ever beaten Goku licked that!. Not even the evil guys who come from space. I mean yeah they do get good shots at him every now and then, but not like Hoao just did. Hoao then brought him foot down and smirked at the shocked faces.

"Don't be so shocked Chi, this is only half my new power, so please take me on my offer and come with me and Baoul, we really miss u and want to see u again.

"Hoao I-"

"No! Chi is not going anywhere and that's final, she belongs here with her husband and her sons and that is it!" yelled Goku as he powered up to a super sayian.

"Goku what is wrong with u? U never act like this before!" yelled Chichi as she just stared at Goku.

"Nothing is wrong with me Chi, I just don't want u to go that's all" said Goku with a Son smile.

"Ah Goku" said Chichi as she got up and hugged Goku. Goku hugged back and pulled her closer.

"Chichi's please come on leave with me"

"No! I'm sorry Hoao I love u like a brother and all but my life is here with my husband and sons. I want to be here, I have to raise them"

"WHAT DO U MEAN RAISE THEM! CHI COME ONE CHI THEY WILL PROBUALLY DIE ALL THE TIME BEFORE U COULD RAISE THEM"

"u don't know what u are talking about Hoao"

"Yes I do Chi please just leave them-"

"Shut up"Chichi said as she clunched her fists.

"Me and Baoul will take care of u, even better than they will"

"Shut up"

"Chi come on u will be alot happier if u leave them and come with us-"

"I said SHUT UP" yelled Chichi as she again powered up. Her hair started to pull out of the bun that she had it in, and started to grow longer and longer till it was all floating around her as she still floated upward. Then her hair started to grow purple. She then started to power up and up. Goku, Gohan, Goten all looked at Chichi in amazment. They never knew that Chichi could do that! They thought that human couldn't do that. Goku then got mad he ran up to Hoao and grabed him and pulled him close. (no yaoi! ) So they could be face to face.

"What did u do to Chi!" asked Goku as he raised his fist.

"..."

Goku then got really mad and pulled him closer. "I SAID WHAT DID U DO TO HER" as he then punched him in the face, but before Hoao could fly backward. Goku grabed him and pulled him again close to his face. He asked the same question again, but again Hoao couldn't answer him, so Goku punched him again. They did it again till Hoao had bruises all over his face. Goku asked again but again Hoao did not answer him. Again Goku raised up his fist to punch him in the face but this time something stoped him. A blast was shot from something and broke apart Goku's hold. Goku looked around at his sons but they shooked their heads saying that they didn't do it. Then Goku looked up and saw that it was Chichi. Chichi looked different. Chichi's eyes weren't the same they were all white. Her hair was long and wavy,curly and purple. Her clothes were all torn and turned into a tank top and a long skirt with a slit on her side. She held her hand out from where the blast came from. Oh also Chichi was flying so her hair was all around her face and flying everywhere.

"Chi why?"

Chichi answered him in a dark voice. "Because u can not hurt my family Goku" said Chichi as she held her hand up again and a blast was forming in her hand again. Chichi yelled and fired it at Goku. He barley missed it and went flying to a safe place.

"Gohan, Goten follow me to a safe place"

"What about mommy"

"Mommy is going to be fine Goten don't worry about her, she might follow me" said Gohan following his dad. Chichi then yelled and went flying towards them. She started to throw blasts at them left and right. But they just went in different directions to avoid getting hit. But Gohan made a mistake and went the direction of the blast and got hit in the back with it. Gohan yelled as he went flying toward the ground.

"Gohan!" yelled Goku and Goten as they went flying to get him. They barley caught him before he hit the ground. They both went flying North and went faster. Chichi then started to fly faster, and throwing blast faster and faster.

"Goten please take your brother to Bulma's and get him checked out and I'll meet u their kay"

"But daddy-"

"GO! I'll take care of your mother just go!" Goten just noded and went flying off to Bulma's. When they were gone off sight Goku then turned towards Chichi and flew to her.

"Chi please just stop this and go back to your normal self". said Goku hugging Chichi. But Chichi then slapped him in the face.

"Oh come on Goku don't u like me now? I'm not just some pathetic human wife, that u leave all the time for"

"What do u mean Chi?"

"You know what I mean! U either go to Bulma's and hang out their for a long time or u go and fight, or u go train, then when u get home u just eat and sleep. I mean I'm just lonely all the time and everything okay!" Then Chichi got a smirk on her face. Goku just stared at her.

"You know what Goku I'll take Hoao on his ofer and leave u!"

Goku just stared wide-eyed at her "What?"

"Yes, I'm going to leave u and the kids. It wont be any different for ya! All u care about is going to Bulmas, training, fighting villians, or eating and slepping"

"Chi You know that is not true-"

"Yes it is, Good Bye Goku" said Chichi as she kissed him on the cheek and flew away.

"Chi" said Goku in a sad voice with tears in his eyes. But what he didn't know was Chichi had tears in her eyes. "Stop it Chichi u know that u wanted to leave him" said Ceris ( the girl that Chici turned into to) _I can't believe that u did that _ "Oh u know that u wanted to so stop it with the tears".

When Ceris got to Hoao she had a smirk on her face. He looked up and smiled, he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Chichi's hair turned back to it's normal and it's normal high, also her eyes turned back to it's normal color too. She then just said one word.

"Hoao I'm back" then she fainted in Hoao's arms. Hoao then smirked and carried her bridal style and walked to the car. He sat her in the pasenger seat then kissed her on the forhead and shut the door. He went to the tree and got out his phone.

"Hello" it was Baoul

"Hey I got her, and she brok it off so the plan is set"

"Good job Hoao well done" said Baoul then he hung up.

Hoao then hung up and then went back to the car. He got in the driver seat and drove off. Soon Chichi Soon u will be back to your normal self.

End of chap.

Please review,

hope u like it,

lovesanime92


	7. Chapter 7

Chichi's Secret Past chap.7

It's been 2 weeks, 2 long hard weeks for a really depressed Goku. All Goku did was just sit in their room and just look at Chichi's stuff, that he pulled out of their closet. Gohan and Goten were scared for their dad, they've never seen their dad like this before. Ever sense their mom was taken from them by that Hoao guy, Goku wasn't the same. He didn't even train, or eaten anything since then. Their dad told them what happened, but Goku didn't give up, he just knew that it wasn't his Chi that he knew and loved very much. All their friends were worried about him. Goten decided to do something about it.

"Hey dad!" said a very cheerful Goten as he ran toward his dad and stood with his little hands compared to his dad's big ones. Goku looked at his son with a small sad smile.

"What is it Goten?"

"I was just wondering if u would like to train with me? I've wanted to work on my super Saiyajin, and Gohan always goes hard on my, so I was wondering if you would please help me?"

"Sorry Goten, Daddy is just a little tired to do something right now, maybe later kay?"

"Oh...okay" said a dissapointed Goten as he walked out of the door. After Goten was gone Goku just sighed and looked back at Chichi's stuff._ "Chi why did you leave us?" _Goku thought sadly looking back at a wedding picture of them. Outside of the house their was Gohan, Goten, and Videl. Videl was trying to train she was doing backflips, air punches, and trying to pratice flying, but when she looked at Gohan to see if she was doing good, but all she got ouf of them was "Hm yeah u are!" and they were not even looking!. Videl then gave up and wanted to know what was happing to make them this sad.

"Okay guys what's up?"

"Uh? Oh nothin Videl really we were just clearing our thoughts" Videl just raised up her eye brow and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah righ you guys are obbuaslly sad about something so what is it?"

"It's our mom!" yelled a crying Goten as he got down down on his knees and stared balling.

"Goten!" said a upset Gohan. Videl just gave a qizz look.

"What about her?"

"..."

"She ground you? Or something else maybe?"

"No she just left"

"What do you mean?"

"Look Videl, I wish we could tell you but we can't it's just a little family problem that's all" said Gohan in a reasurring voice.

"Yeah our mom got kidnapped" cried Goten wipping away some of his tears that he had in his eyes.

"Oh come on guys, I'm pretty sure that you guys will bring her back"

"Really?"

"Yeah, right Gohan?" 

"Yeah...sure" By this Goten's tears suddenly dissapered and his face got all bright, he put on a cheerful smile as he wipped away his last tears that he had in his eyes.

"Okay! Let's train now!" said a very happy Goten.

"K let's go" said both Gohan and Videl as they flew off to the training grounds.

_Where Chichi and Hoao is:_

Chichi woke up by a bright light in her eyes._Where am I? The last thing that I rem- Hoao! That jerk_ thought Chichi as she got up and rubbed her eyes, to see where she was. When she looked around she remember what this place was when she was little before she escaped.

"I see that u are finally awake" said a familer voice that Chichi rencoized right off._ Hoao_

"Hoao what in the world is going on here" yelled Chichi as she got up and walked toward him with a angry expression on her face.

"..."

"Are u even going to answer me!" yelled Chichi as she balled up her fists ready to punch him if he didn't answer her.

"..."

"Ugh! You selfish..." said Chichi as she punched him hard. Hoao went flying through the air and crashed into the wall.

"Okay Okay Chi jeez calm down kay!" said Hoao as he got out of the big hole in the wall that Chichi caused when she punched him. "Ouch dang Chi you sure got one heck of a punch their, my whole back is sore!"

"Yeah well u deserved it though!" said Chichi crossing her arms and turned her head the other way and pouted. Hoao smirked at her and started to walk towards her smiling.

Right then and their Baoul comes in with a angry expression and then when he looked at Chichi and his expression got happy. "Chichi" said Baoul as he came and hugged her. She smiled at him and hugged him back. _Man what are these strage feelings I have now?_ though Chichi as she contiued to smile at him and hugged him tighter.

" I knew that you would come back for me and leave your husband and kids and come back to me" said Baoul with a big smile on his face.

"Acually Baoul I didn't come here for you, I got kidnapped by Hoao" Baoul's smile then disappered into a frown.

"Oh...-"

"But! I did want to come and see you though" said Chichi with a reasuring smile.

"Yeah but you didn't when we last saw eachother" said Baoul with another frown upon his face.

"That's because you wanted me to leave my husband and children!"

"Yeah I do want you too, because you know why? I would acually be better for you then your husband-"

"Okay stop Baoul! Listen please I still want to be your friend but listen I will not leave my husband or children, I'm sorry"

"Oh okay" said Baoul as he walked away with his shoulders slumped.

"Baoul wait-" but was stopped when Hoao put a hand on her shoulder and shock his head.

"What do u mean "no" Hoao I have to talk to him please let me do this!"

"No Chi! Because you have to know something first, come on let's sit down" when they sat down Chichi looked at Hoao waiting for what he wanted to tell her.

"Okay Chi look, Baoul made a deal with the Doctor, so that he could have you"

"What do you mean? Why would he do that?"

"Because he loves you, and he want's to be with you Chi--It all started..."

_Flashback:_

_Baoul was very nervous about talking to the Doctor as he was walking down the hall toward the Doctor's office. "Why am I so nervous? I have no reason to be nervous, all I want to do is get chichi because I love her so much" When Baoul knocked on the door, but didn't have no answer he decided to just go in. When he went in he was greeted with a very mad Doctor that was on the phone with somebody. _

_"What do you mean you couldn't get it...no you listen...I don't care about anything I just want it right now!...listen here Mr Know-it-all I don't want to see your face here intill you get it and if I see you I will personally get rid of you got it!" said the Doctor as he slammed his cell phone shut. He turned around with his head in his hands as he let our a fustrated sigh. He looked up and saw me with a suprised look on his face._

_"What can I do you for Baoul?"_

_"Doctor, I want Chichi as mine" said Baoul in a straight calm voice, with a serious look on his face._

_"Good, because I want her too...Baoul then clenched his fists and looked angry..."Man Baoul you don't want anyone to mess with her, but I don't want her like that, the only thing I want is her spirit that is all"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes I don't care what happens to her, I just want that spirit before something bad happens to all of us"_

_"What would happen to us?" asked a very confused Baoul._

_"Well you see the spirit inside of Chi hasn't leased all of her power yet, because she has no reason too. But when she does, it will not be pretty. It will be the end of us, so if we just keep her not really really mad but I have a plan._

_"Oh really? So what is the plan?"_

_"Oh the plan...how about something to drink first?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Okay hold on" the Doctor then went to his little intercome "Miss Sowo will you please give me some tea over here because we have some buisness to talk about so could you please hurry up"_

_"Oh yes sir right way" said Sowo hurrdly._

_"So anyway-" but was interupted when Sowo came in with the tea. "Wow Sowo this is the first time that you acually got it here fast enough before I did something about it" She smiled at him and bowed as she walked out the door. Sowo was wearing a short little shirt that barley came below her butt that conected at the back and had nothing in front so it showed her belly. It was a tight little shirt that came jsut below her breast. That's what all of the girls had except for Chichi. Sowo was blue. But Chichi's dress was a rainbow color._

_"So anyway I wanted to tell you my plain, I say that you go visit Chichi tomorrow and just try and convice her to come back to you if not then make sure that you get her mad enough to get her spirit, then I can see if I can get it with a new advice that I've invited. It locatates spirits from anywhere and see how powerful it is and how hard it could be to capture it. Then you need to go stop it by kissing her...Baoul blushes...then she can retern back to normal and she can think it through. I'll give her a good few weeks or days, then Hoao is going to show up and try again to see if she want's to come back. If not then he is going to say some stuff just to get her mad. Then when she turns into the spirit long enough and get's to a sertane state that she can't think. That way she can fight her family off and for them to think that she left them. Then when she is done Hoao is going to knock her out and then carry her here, then you and her can have this affair, she'll fall in love with you but worry about her family, then we can one day knock her out and get the spirit out of her, then when we get it out, I can earase her memory, then she won't remember anything of her familyl, then she can be all yours, so what do you think? Would you agree to this plan?" Baoul though about it for a moment then said._

_"Yes"_

_"Good! I knew that you say yes to it, since it does involve Chichi." said the Doctor as he put an evil smile on his face. "So can we shake on it?"_

_"Yes of course! Thank you for this opportuity" said Baoul shaking the Doctors hand inthrustastically. (sorry if i didn't spell that right -.-')_

_"Okay Baoul you can let go now! Baoul Baoul! STOP IT!" as he snited his hand away._

_"Sorry" said Baoul sheepisly._

_End of flashback_

"So that is what happened before I kiddnaped you"

"Oh" was all Chichi said as she looked the other way with a sad smile on her face.

"Chi I'm sorry but that is the truth, he loves you so much, you don't have no idea how much he does" Chichi looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Oh yeah I know now" said Chichi with a small smile.

"Yeah so Chi you should give him a chance"

"I'm sorry Baoul but you know that I'm married and everything, and I can't do that to my husband"

"Why not women do it all the time"

"Yeah but I'm not one of those girls, I acually love my husband"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Chichi are you sure? Or are yu just saying that because you are afraid that you like Baoul more than your husband, and you afraid of leaving him and your kids. Your afraid of being happy because you are always unhappy"

"Wait what? Why are you saying that? I am happy with Goku and my 2 sons"

"Oh yeah they leaving you all the time to "fight" battles, I bet that they talk about you behind you back when you are not their. You know that crazy ass bitch Bulma is crazier than you and they like you better. Here we don't do that, we all love you..well maybe except for the Doctor but anyway we all love you and would never leave you.

"I know that but still I just can't up and leave them"

"Well how about you stay with us for a little bit and then you can make up your desision okay?" Chichi smiled at Baoul and walked to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you Baoul like a brother"

"Me too except your like a sister too me, not a brother" They both laughed and broke out of the hug and Chichi's sighed.

"Hey I'm going to apoligies to Baoul"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" waved Chichi as she started to walk down the hall, and stairs to find Baoul's bedroom. It was about 30 minutes before she acually got their and she was kinda tired. She then knocked on the door and when she heard a "Come in" she went in to find a shirtless Baoul. He had on black baggy pants, and he was shirtless, it showed his 6 pack perfectly. "_Dang does he have a body, just like Goku except he maybe a little bigger wow_"

"Oh hey Chichi what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Baoul, I was just going to say that I'm sorry for eariler, I didn't know the whole story and I shouldn't have went to conculustions and say stuff like that, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry" Baoul looked at Chichi for a moment smiling. He came up to her and hugged her tight.

"I know Chi I know, and do u wanna know what I do forgive you because I do love you so much okay so dont cry anymore"

"Thank you Baoul I want to tell you something too I do love you but-" But was stopped when Baoul kissed her on the lips. Chichi's eyes went wide but then she calmed down as she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss._ "What the hell are you doing Chi you got a husband and kids at home probually devestated tht you are not home, and here you are kissing Baoul. But Boaul kisses so good and everything. So what you don't want to cheat on your husband, because you love him, but I don't think that he loves me anymore, oh course he does, All he cares about his fighting and his kids and his friends that's it so please let me just have this time._ Chichi broke the kiss as Baoul started to kiss on her neck. Chichi moaned as Baoul layed her on the bed and started to kiss her neck again.

"Baoul" Chichi moaned.

"Chichi I love you with all my heart, and I never want to let you go okay"

"Baoul I must say that I do love you too, these feelings that I did have in the past are coming back to be hard and strong, I do love you Baoul." Baoul just smiled.

"Really!"

"Yes Baoul I do love you"

"Oh Chichi! I love you so much" said Baoul in between kisses.

"Baoul I want this"

"Tell me again"

"I want you to make love to me"

"Okay Chi"

A few hours later:

Baoul collasped on Chichi all sweaty and breathing hard. Chichi too. _Oh man that was __amazing__ I think that was better than when me and Goku make love._ Baoul then looked at Chichi and smiled. He then kissed her passionaltly and rolled over so that she was laying on his chest still breathing hard. She smiled on his ches as they kissed passionalty again. Chichi has never never felt this much love for her, I mean she did feel love from Goku, but not enough like she did with Baoul. "_I don't know if I want to go back to my old life now!. I mean if I feel love from Baoul right now, just wait till we are married and have children of our own. Wait! married! Children of our own! Where did that come from? ow well. I'll just enjoy the moment and forget about Goku and my children._

"Chichi are you okay?"

"Yes I am don't worry about me Baoul let's just go to sleep k" Baoul just smiled and kissed her and closed his eyes. Chichi did the same and snuggled up closer to Baoul.

Where Goku and Gohan and Goten at:

Goku,Gohan,Goten,Videl were all training in the afternoon when Goku felt something wrong and began to feel dissy.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Yeah what's wrong"

"It's your mother!"

"What about her?"

"I don't know I just felt something go up, but I have no idea what it is, Come on Gohan,Goten we have to train some more before we have to get your mom, I just hope that she's alright before we get their"

"Oh don't worry about anything Mr Son I'm sure that Chichi can handel herself really well"

"Yeah Videls right"

"Yeah don't worry about anything daddy" said Gohan with a smile on his face.

"Yeah your right, hey guys Bulma and the Z gang are having a barbecue let's go so we can figure out a plan, and I can get my mind off of woring about your mom"

"Okay let's go!" yelled both Gohan,Videl,and Goten.

Back with Baoul and Chichi:

Chichi woke up to someone shaking her, she groaned and turned around to the other side, but then she noticed that Baoul wasn't their anymore, she groaned again and opened her eyes. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked around for Baoul, but then she found Baoul smiling at her at the other side.

"Good Morning Beautiful how was your night" said Baoul as he handed her a white and pink rose. Chichi blushed and took it the roses as she leaned over and gave Baoul a kiss on the lips.

"It was wonderful how was your night handsome?" said Chichi wrapping the covers around her naked form.

"Oh it was wonderful now that you are here with me, Chi, last night was wonderful, I've never done that before, and I was waiting for someone who I love to come and that loves me to do it, and I'm glad that it was you" said Baoul with a smile (I know that it is corny but I couldn't really think of anything else). Chichi had a beautiful smile on her face as she wiped a single tear that had escaped her eye. Boaul looked concern as he leaned forward and touched her face.

"Chi what's wrong?"

"Baoul-sob-it was wonderful last night-sob-and what you said was wonderful too-sob-I'm sorry for crying it's just that-sob-nobody not even my husband-sob,sob-ever say anything like that to me and-sob,sob-and what you said was beautiful-sob,sob,sob-I love you Baoul!" said Chichi as she got up and hugged him tightly. Baoul just smiled and hugged her back saying over and over and over again.

"I love you too Chichi very very much, but I have something to show you that might help you with you desiscion"

"Oh, okay what is it?"

"Well get dressed and I'll be waiting for you outside, their is some of your old clothes in my closet, since you will be staying with me for now on, since last night" Baoul smirked and Chichi blushed.

"Okay see you their, But Baoul you can stay here you know! since you did see me last night" Chichi blushed again because of her moment. Baoul laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes as long as you don't try anything till we get back, okay" Chichi gave Baoul a mistrive look.

"Oh man! okay fine!" said Baoul in a playful tone, Chichi did a playful pout, but then a few minutes she smiled and grabbed his head and brought his lips to her in a heated kiss. Baoul then grabbed her head and deepened the kiss. Baoul then layed her down on her back as he put his tounge into her mouth as she reacted the same way.

45 minutes later:

Chichi then collasped out of breath on Boaul's chest as he was too out of breath again!. He then looked at Chichi and smiled a handsome smile as they went into a heated kiss he wanted more, but Chichi stopped him.

"Baoul wait I think you had enough till tonight"

"Oh really?"

"Yes wait till tonight then I will deceide if you can or have me again tonight" Chichi smirked a evil smirk.

"Oh you are evil" said Boaul as he kissed her again.

"Yes-kiss-I-kiss-know" said Chichi in between kisses _" I can't believe I had sex with Baoul 2 times! but my gosh it was worth it. But I just do feel guilty for cheating on Goku with Boaul, but then again, I don't get this much affection from Goku like I do Baoul, I only get attention from him is when I am cooking, or when we wants to convice a child, or when we are like in the moment or like we feel like we are in love, like we love each other, but it feels like a centery before that really happens. But with Baoul I feel like that all the time, I know that I am deeply in love with Goku, but then again I know that I am deeply in love with Baoul. I'm supposed to choose if I want to stay with Goku and my boys- oh my god my boys! My babies that I've carried for 8 months and gave birth too. I miss my boys and I missed Goku too. But Boaul...I love him so much, but then Goku is the one I love too, man this is so hard to decided on which one I want to spend the rest of my life with...I know what you are thinking I did marry Goku, and we did give each othe vows, but when we did marry eachother, I really didnt feel like he really did love me. But it grew, I think, and then we mated after we conviced our first child, Gohan. But then he died and I felt like my heart hit rock bottom, I felt like I just died. But then he came back, and then he died, but then he came back and we conviced our second child, Goten. Then he died again. Then he came back and then I get kidnapped by Baoul, and then we made love to each other, and now I have these feelings again coming back that I didn't want them back. But now I have to choose which one I want to be with. Ugh this is so hard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._

"Hey Chi I have something to show you, will you please get dressed, and not try to seduce me again." Chichi smiled at Baoul then kissed him and got out of bed to look in the closet for some new clothes. As Chichi was looking through some clothes she saw someone staring at her, she turned around and saw Baoul looking at her with lustful, loving, eyes. Chichi blushed and turned the other side as she was looking through her clothes. After about 2 minutes Chichi decided on 2 pairs of outfits, and she needed Baoul's oppion.

"Hey Baoul I need you oppion on these outfits".

"Okay"

"Which one do you like better?"

"This one?" Chichi held up a dress that was simple short white dress tied on the neck. That had light pink, yellow, blue straps on the top, and it was simple on the other part.

"Ah I don't know, lets me see the other one that you have" said Baoul sitting up. Chichi then held up the dress. (the dress that I explained earlier, but I'll explain it again -.-' ) It was a beautiful dress it was a rainbow color ( a beautiful color that comes together, or blends in). It has a blue neck. Then it came down and it went down to her back side where their was no back so it contected right at her back side where it had a clip. The clip had some of the dress puffed out a bit, then it came down. On the sides of her arms it had a little triagle that had the dress and it came to the back of the dress with the clip. The dress color was a light pink, blue yellow, and I think purple, and it all mixed in. ( I think that is it I'm sorry if it isn't the right thing, I tried my best so please don't get mad! -.-' ).

"So what do u think?" asked Chichi.

"Hmm I like the dress better"

"Really?"

"Yes, because that way I can see your backside any time I want"

"Oh Baoul! Okay then I'll wear the other dress then"

"What Chi!"

"Hehe I'm just kidding I'll wear it"

"Yes!" said Baoul as balled up his fist and brought them together. Chichi just smiled at him and went in the bathroom to change. It was about 3 minutes before Chichi came out with her hair up in a bun with some flowers in it and her dress on. Baoul just stared at her wide eyes.

"Wow Chi you look beautiful right now" Chichi blushed as they went in for a simple kiss. Baoul then broke the kiss, he was smiling all over.

"Come on Chi I have something to show you" Chichi smiled at him and grabbed his hand as they went out of the bedroom. They then walked hand-in-hand down the hair and down some stairs till they came to a room. The room had a big T.V and a big ball. Baoul then let go of Chichi's hand and went to the ball, the ball the lit up and Baoul said something into it, and then their was a knock on the door, Chichi smiled as she opened the door. In came Sowo holding a DVD. She handed Baoul the DVD and bowed to both Chichi and Baoul, and headed out the door. Chichi then gave Baoul a qestioning look, and Boaul just smiled as he turned the TV on and walked over to Chichi as he then lifted her up and carried her to a chair which it was a very fluffy red chair. Chichi laughed as he sat her down, and gave her a light kiss. He then put the DVD in and went face to face with Chichi as he sat beside her (but on another chair).

"Chichi last night and today was amazing, and I don't want this to ever end. But you have to make a decision between me and your husband. I really don't want you to choose me because you feel sorry for me,because i don't, want you to choose your husband before you see something that we seen...I mean they have seen today, and today may make you cry, but just know that I'm here, and I love you okay."

"Okay" said Chichi with a smile. Baoul then smiled at her and playined the DVD. It showed Goku, Chichi then let out a big _gasp _as she seen them. Her boys, Goku,Gohan, and her little Goten. But then she turned upset as she felt tears coming down her cheeks. They look like they are having fun, and they look like nothing is wrong. _"How could they do this to me"_ and in came Bulma with a big smile on her face as she hugged Goku and he hugged her back with a big smile on his face. Trunks came in and him and Goten went off with smiles on thier faces as they went to spar. Vegeta just looked the same as he always did just leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed with a gruff look on his face. Everybody looked happy without a care in the world, and Chichi couldn't take it anymore. She got up with now tears pouring down her face, as she ran out the door, but didn't hear Baoul yelled "Chichi" as she ran to their room. She landed on the bed while she was crying and balling. Baoul came in with a sad expression on his face as he leaned down and hugged Chichi as she cried on his chest as he soothed her saying calming stuff like "I love you" and "It's okay". After a few minutes Chichi then stopped crying and looked at Baoul as she kissed him passionatly. Boaul layed her down as he contiued to kiss her as he took off her dress. She did the same. She then got up and undid her bun and let her hair hand down to her waist. But the flowers are still in her hair. Baoul looked at her lovingly.

"You are truly beautiful Chi" Chichi blushed and went to kiss him agian.

"You-kiss-are-kiss-truly-handsome-kiss-and-I-kiss-do-kiss-love-kiss-you"

A few hours later:

Baoul and Chichi are cuddled up as Baoul had Chichi in her arms where she belonged. Chichi looked really happy laying here in Baoul arms and cuddling. She felt truly loved laying her in Baouls arms, and she really didn't even want to go, but then again she loved Goku and missed him, but what she saw today, made her heart thing about if she truly loved Goku, or does she love Baoul like she "thought" she loved Goku. _I don't need to think about this right now, I am here in Boauls arms and I just need to enjoy this right now, and forget about Goku._

"Chichi!"

End of Chapter:

**I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating this story. And I want to say that if i didn't spell Baoul's name or Hoao name right I'm sorry, because my computer is acting weird and it deleted my other chapters, so I don't remember how they spell, and if I didn't pick up with the story (but I my self thought that i did) so please review my story, and I want to thank you for all of you guys's reviews. Sorry this is like my first DBZ story, other than Pan's Secret Job, but I did delete it because I wanted to start over, and to put it into a different view. So I'm going to do a Beyblade and it's called Hilary's Secret Job it's a KaixHilary thing and it's based off of Mr.and Mrs. Smith, but not all of it is going to be about the movie. Some of it is going to be some of the stuff that I thought off. So after I finish my other Beyblade story I'm going to start on that one so be looking for it . I hope that you guys like that couple, AND TO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE THAT THINK THAT THE GUYS ON BEYBLADE ARE GAY!! THEY ARE NOT! THEY ALL END UP WITH A GIRL AND NONE OF THEM END UP WITH A GUY! SO THEY ARE NOT GAY. THAT GET'S ME PISSED OFF THAT YOU GUYS THINK THAT!. I'M NOT SAYING THAT I DON'T APPROVE OF GAY COUPLES BUT KAI,TYSON,MAX,REI,TALA AND ALL OF THE OTHER PEOPLE ON BEYBLADE ARE NOT GAY. KAI AND TYSON ARE NOT A COUPLE AND WOULD NEVER BE ONE! ALL KAI CARES ABOUT IS GETTING TYSONS CHAMPION CHIP HE DOES NOT LOVE TYSON NOR WILL HE EVER!. KAI AND REI THEY DO NOT LOVE EACHOTHER BECAUSE THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS AND PLUSE REI HAS MARIAH. MAX AND TYSON ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS AND SO IS TYSON AND KENNY. KAI AND TALA ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! THEY HAVE A FRIENDSHIP AND IT WILL NEVER BE A REALASHIONSHIP!. OKAY!. I'M PISSED OFF THAT THEY THINK THAT ALL OF THEM!. I DO APPROVE OF GAY COUPLES, I JUST DONT LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE MAKE'EM GAY WHEN THEY ARE REALLY NOT!. SO ONCE AGAIN I DO APPROVE OF GAY COUPLES. I JUST DON'T LIKE IT WHEN THEY PUT GAY COUPLE WHEN THEY ARE REALLY NOT! THAT PISSED ME REALLY REALLLY BAD!. I'M SORRY IF I OFFEND U I'M REALY SORRY. anyway I'm going to try and update this story really soon.**

**love ya,**

**lovesanime92**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey viewers who are reading my story i just want to say thank u all for reviewing and everything. I'm am sorry if I offended you in anyway in my last comment, on my last chapter. I don't think that I will be contiuing this story any more because i'm just running out of ideas here. But i do have more ideas, and I WONT  be deleting them like I have been doing. Again I'm sorry if I have offended you in my last thing that I said in my last chapter, And i'm sorry if I am disapointing u guys for not finishing this story, but you guys would already find out what would happen anyway. Okay now on for my new storys that I will not be deleting anytime soon. I hope that you guys will read them and review. Again I'm sorry that I will not be finishing this story, but please please read my other storys, that I am making.

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED OR READ MY STORY,

lovesanime92


	9. Chapter 9

Chichi's Secret Past Chap.8

Hey everybody, I was kidding when I said that I was going to end it . Sorry to everybody that I fooled. (lol).Anyway here's a chap that I hope that you like, please no flame me! ( I hope that means don't put any bad reviews)

"Chichi!" yelled Hoao as he slamed open the door. Only to find a annoyed Baoul, and a still asleep Chichi.

"What do you want Hoao?" asked Baoul as he got up with a sheet around his waist. Baoul then went around the room in search for the rest of his clothes.

"Um sorry but I was going to tell Chi someting important, but I can see that you guys are busy with some stuff so I guess I'll leave you alone"

"No don't I'm awake" said a half asleep Chichi as she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them."What do you want Hoao?"

"Oh well I was going to say that the doctor said that you could go home for a few days to spend some time with your family, I mean that is if you want too"

"What!, are you serious" said a very supprise Chichi.

"Yeah he said that you could spend some time alone with your family, as long as you come back the next day" said Baoul smiling.

"What? wow I could spend a day with my family wow jeez you shouldn't have" said a very sarcastic Chichi as she rolled out of bed with yet another sheet to look for her clothes.

"Look Chi that was the best that I could do, just take it, spend some time with your family" said Boaul with still a smile on his face. "_She still hasn't changed that personality of hers"_

"I don't know...yeah maybe I will, thank Baoul" said Chichi as she walked toward Hoao and gave him a friendly hug, then contiued to look for her clothes.

"Hey Chi, how bout you just get some new clothes out of the closet while I go talk to Boaul."

"Okay" said Chichi as she grabed a thin strapped shirt and a short skirt. As she went to the bathroom Baoul and Hoao. As Baoul pulled him away, he suddenly got this dark look.

"Okay Hoao what is going on, I know that the doctor wouldn't let Chichi out of site, not intill he get's what he want's. Now what is going on"

"Okay fine I'll tell you...the only reason is because..."

_Flashback:_

_Hoao was walking down the same dark hallway and into the doctor's office. "I wonder what he want's this time" thought Hoao as he knocked on the door, intill he got a answer, when he did he opened the door to find a very happy doctor._

_"Yes sir what did you need?"_

_"Yes Hoao as you very well know Chichi's been here for a few days, and well I can see that she very well misses her family, so I decided to make a home video for Chichi of her family for her, and I want you too get Baoul to let her see it."_

_"Why sir?"_

_"What do you mean why?"  
_

_"Why did you do it?"_

_"Oh Hoao I'm only doing this to help me not HER please I don't want to help her, she'll be dea...never mind. Just let her see it and then when she does see it, the next day I want you to tell her that I will let her go home for a day, ONLY A DAY and if she tries to stay longer, I will send my men to kindnapp her, and will make her pay!...anyway just make sure tha she's see it, all of it, not get out of my face" said the doctor as he tossed the videotape to Hoao, then waved his hand to send him off. When Hoao was out of site the doctor when to the phone..._

_"Yes the plan is finally in action"_

_outside the office_

_"I wonder what the video tape is about, oh well whatever it is it can't be good"_

_end of flashback:_

"What the heck!" said Baoul as he slamed his fist in the wall. "I can't believe he did that to her!"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Hoao is that we did see the tape that he said that you were supposed to let her see, look I found it before and it said "Chichi's family" so then I got her and well she watched it, and she just started to get upset and ran off, that is when we got together"

"Wait what do you mean it made her upset..."

"Yeah that supposed "family video" was a video of them not missing me and having a real good time while I was kidnapped and away, It showed them that I was not important to them, that their friends are more improtant to them then thier own mother or wife, it showed them with one of his friends party's that they always have, and don't invite me to any!, yeah I have to eat dinner by my self all the time, because he is away with his friends!" said Chichi as tears started to pour out of her eyes. She then ran into the room and threw her self on the bed as she started to cry her eyes out, her heart started to burn from all the painful memories of her so-called-family just laughing and having a good time while she is kindnapped, I mean they don't know if she got beaten or anything, they don't know if she get's food all the time or not, they don't know anything because they don't care!. Her heart started to feel like someone was ripping it out really slowly and painful, her head started to hurt, and she then started to feel disy. "Baoul" she whispered as she got up and started to walk towards him, but then she fainted as she got to him.

"Chichi!" yelled both Baoul and Hoao as they caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

End of Chap.

please review,

loveanime92

HHAHAHHAHHAH GOT YOU (LOL). YOU ACUALLY THOUGHT THAT I WOULDN'T ACUALLY FINISH MY STORY HA! YOUR FUNNY!. I ALREADY TOLD YOU GUYS THATA I WOULD, BUT YOU GUYS THOUGHT THAT I WOULN'T, ANYWAY I GUESS THAT'S IT AND EVERYTHING, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP, I JUST WANTED TO GET IT DONE . ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND YOU REVIEW IT. SORRY FOR THE LAST THING THAT I SAID, I WILL UPDATE PRETTY SOON HOPEFULLY THIS WEEKEND. LOVE YOU ALL FOR WHO REVIEWED MY STORY AND LOVED IT, BYE lovesanime92


	10. Chapter 10

Chichi's Secret Past chap 9

"Chichi"

"Chichi"

"Chichi wake up"

"Chichi please wake up please I don't know what I would do without you"

"_Who is that?_" thought Chichi in her head as she woke up, for what seemed like 3 weeks. When she opened them she was in her old bedroom that she used to share with Goku. "_That's strange I don't remember ever coming here, last thing I remember was that I was coming ovet to Baoul when I fainted, then what am I doing here?"_ Chichi then looked around the room intill she found a familer face. "Goku?" she asked in a suprised voice.

"Hey Chi, how are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

"Your back at our place silly, I thought that at least you could acually tell our bedroom apart from everything" said a smiling Goku.

"What do you mean I'm back at our place? Last thing I remember was being with Baoul, and now I wind up here?"

"Baoul? Who is that?"

"Oh one of my old friends that I met up with when those guys kidnapped me, but what am I doing here?"

"Well I was at Master Roshi's house for the training, and then all of the sudden you show up their unconisous so we took you to Bulma's lab to have you check out, and when she said that you only need rest, and that you were fine, I just took you back here and watched you sleep."

"How long was I out?"

"Oh maybe for a few hours that's all" said Goku smiling.

"Why are you smiling at me?"

"Uhh because I'm happy that your home?" said Goku with a confused look on his face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you were SO HAPPY WITH YOUR FRIENDS that I didn't want to bother you with my grouchiness and bossyness and stuff."

"What do you mean Chi?, I was never at a party with my friends, I was only training?"

"Oh what ever Goku I saw you!, all happy with Bulma and everybody, and Gohan happy and Goten too, like you guys just plain out forgote me, and that I was kidnapped"

"Chi we never was-"

"No! just shut up! I heard enough, just shut up and go away!"

"But Chi-"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"FINE!" yelled Goku as he walked out the door, and then slammed it shut, nearly breaking it. When Goku was out of site, Chichi just slamed her head on the pillow, and started to cry her eyes out. Chichi then felt something poking her, she looked down and in her pocket was a little note that said...

_Dear my sweet princess,_

_I'm sorry that you couldn't wake up with me today, but the doctor said that he would let you go home for the day. I'm sorry about the video that you watched, and I hope that you are feeling better today!. I wish that I could see right now, and you pretty face, and everything, carsee you, and kiss you on the lips, man I __Really __ do miss you now. kidding. But anyway I was just going to say that I will see you tomorrow, hope that everythig goes right with your family today, since you get to see them. I will see you at 12:00 tonight to come and pick you up, just meet me at the waterfall by the old widow tree. Then I will take you back with me, back to the place. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I really do miss you and that I will see you tonight, and that I hope that you and your family have a great tim together. I will see you tonight and I miss you. _

_Love you sooo much,_

_Baoul._

_P.S: If you need to call me and talk or need me to come any sooner I will just call this number. 556-8569. BTW I love you._

"Oh Baoul, I need you right now too, I really do miss you too" said Chichi as she started to cry again". Then all of the sudden their was a little knock on the door. Chichi looked at the door and wondered who could that be?. Chichi got up from the bed and started to open the door. At the door was a sad little Goten holding his eyes, like he's been crying.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart what is it? And why have you been crying?"

"Mommy!" yelled Goten as he jumped into his mother's arms and started to hug her really tight. "Mommy I missed you soo much, you dont know how much I missed you!" yelled Goten has he put his little ( yet strong) arms around her and gave her a sqeeze.

"Goten hunny you are sqezzing me a little to hard" said Chichi almost out of breath, from Goten sqeezing her to hard.

"Sorry mommy I just missed you soo much, and when I heard Daddy slame the door shut and walk out mad, I got a little scared so I started to cry a littel, and then I got the courage to come and talk to you, and see if you were okay, or not, Mommy I was sooo worried about you, and I missed you sooo much!" said Goten as he hugged her again.

"I missed you to sweat heart, but hey dont' cry because mommy is back, hey can I ask you something?" 

"Sure mommy what is it?"

"Did you guys go to any party while Mommy was away?"

"No! Daddy only made us train, and eat, and then sleep, that is all we did"

"..Oh really?"

"Yes mommy, why would you think that we went somewher else?"

"Oh I was just wondering that was it, thank you for telling me this Goten, now I want you to go outside and play while mommy and daddy talk, hey do you know where you father is?"

"Yes in the kitchen"

"Thank you now give me a kiss and go head outside with your brother"

"Okay!" said Goten as he kissed his mommy and headed for the door. But before he went out he said the last thing that touched her heart. "I really love you mommy, and please don't go away, daddy was soo depressed and everything, I don't want him like that anymore, so promise that you won't leave anymore?"

Chichi smiled at her younges son. "Yes I promise now go play"

"Okay" Chichi smiled at her youngest son as he went away, _Now to go find Goku_ Chichi went dowstairs and sure enough she found him in the kitchen.

"Goku?" she asked while she sat on his lap and hugged him. Goku turned the other way and didn't hug her back. "Goku, look I'm sorry that I doubted you and everything, I was just scared that you didn't love me or anything or wouldn't come and find me or anything, so I just thought that-"

"THAT I WHAT? WENT TO A "CHICHI'S GONE PARTY?" NO I STAYED HOME AND TRAINED AND EAT AND SLEPT BUT NOT REALLY THAT MUCH, BUT HOW COULD YOU THINK-" But was cut off when Chichi kissed on the lips and put her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Goku then gave into the kiss and put his arms around her waist. Chichi then broke the kiss.

"How about we take this upstairs?" said Chichi in a sly voice.

"Okay" said Goku as he picked her up and ran towards the bedroom and threw her on the bed. "Now we can get started, man did I miss you Chi"

"I missed you too Goku" said Chichi smiling as she kissed him again, as she started to undo his training gi.

1 hour later:

Goku then colasped on Chichi all sweaty and hot, from their now 3 times of making love.

"Man I'm suprised that we did it that many times"

"Yeah me too" said a very tired Goku.

Chichi smiled as she too was tired and sore, _Man I got two great men...wait what time is it? Crap! 11:50. Dang time goes by fast when you are having fun, but I don't want to leave Goku, Gohan, Goten alone anymore, but what about Boaul, I mean I don't want to leave him alone either, but what if I don't leave, what if Baoul tells Goku that I slept with him, man then their goes my marriage, no! I can't do that, I have to end this right now. Yes that is it I'll end it with Boaul and then go back to Goku and my two wonderful sons._

"Goku honey I have to go, I'll try and be back soon, okay honey I love you" said Chichi as she kissed him on the lips one last time before she goes.

"Love you too, be back soon and hurry up"

"Okay" said Chichi as she got up and put her clothes on, and went out the door. She then passed Goten and Gohan's room as she quietly went in and kissed them on thier forheads and whispered "I love you" to them as she headed out the door. "_I'm sorry Baoul but I just can't leave my husband and my kids like them, I love you, but I love them more,I'm sorry."_

She then started to run into the woods and towards the lake. When she got their, their was Boaul waiting for her with all smiles, as he got up and went towards he and went in to kiss her, but she turned her head away, and looked up at his confused eyes.

"What is wrong honey?"

"Boaul I need to talk to you, it's about us"

End of chap,

please review,

lovesanime92.

Hope that you like me story, I'm sorry that it took so long to update it and everything, but now that I'm on fall break Wed-Sun. I probually will be updating soon, also I was hoping for fav storys to updat but they haven't so I decided to update my story . So anyways please review, and hope that you like it. Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Chichi's Secret Past chap.10

"Baoul I need to talk to you, it's about us" Boaul looked shocked, but then went to Chichi and hugged her tighly.

"Chi, what do you need to talk to me about us for? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's not you, or anything it's me, I'm so sorry, for doing this to you..." by this time she started to cry, Boaul saw this and hugged her with her head on his shoulder.

"Shhhh Chi it's okay, please tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry...sob...but it's over...sob...I can't do this to them anymore...sob...I can't do this to my husband, and my children, I'm so sorry..." But she didnt get to finish because she got slapped by Boaul hard, that sent her flying through the air till she got hit hard by the tree. The tree broke in half by the impact of the slap, as Chichi's head started to bleed.

"You stupid bitch!, after all that I've done for you, after all that we-you been through, you go back to that...to that..." But was shut off, by Chichi kicking him hard in the face, sending him hard against three trees that also was cut in half, but he landed face first in the ground as he just slid a few times, then he just stoped as he just layed their not moving. Then slowly he started to move as he struggled to get up, as he went to face her, his face was all cut up, and had blood runing down the sides of his face. Chichi then felt really bad for doing that to him. She then started toward him.

"Listen Baoul, I'm sorry for doing this to you, I mean I really do love you, but I love them more, look, I'm sure that you will find someone special for you, and forget all about me, and go find a wife, and have children with her, and forget about me so I can have a life with my family" said Chichi as she was starting to cry again. This time Boaul had tears in his eyes too, he started to walk toward her too.

"Chichi let me tell you something too, look, I can't get rid of you, or forget you either, I love you so much, that I'm willing to fight your worthless husband to have you, I can't just let you go back to them after what they did to you, Chi remember what they did to you? Remember that they were just having a party and not even woring that you were gone, they were just having fun, and remember that everytime that Bulma has a barbeque they don't even invite you, or anything, they just leave you alone at home, with all of the dishes, while they have a fun time, without you? Remember how they call you bitchy behind your back, because you care for your sons, and you don't want them to fight or get hurt, or even worse killed? Remember all of that Chi? How can you still love them, that much after all that they did to you? I mean why can't you just forget about them and just come live a life with me, so that we can get married and have some kids of our own. And sometimes you can come and see your kids, and your ex-husband. Please Chi, please just come with me and let's just forget about them, please" by this time he was down on his knees right in front of her, begging. Chichi just stared at him,_ "Everything that he just now said was true, they do do all of that stuff to me, and doesn't even bother to invite me to anything, they always get hurt, and they always except food out of me, but that is not the only thing that they do, they protect me from enimes, Goku gave me some wonderful handsome sons that I love dearly, and he's loving and loves me very much, and so does my sons, and I can't just leave them for this guy, even though I do love him, but not that much, I think that I just love him, like a brother...well a different kind of brother since I did sleep with the guy too...but that doesn't matter anymore, I pretty sure that they will forgive me for that, I just hope that they will"_ Chichi went out of her thoughts as Boaul got up while holding his side, and looked Chichi in the eyes, as he leaned in for a kiss. Chichi got wide eyed, as she slapped him, before he even got close enough to her lips.

"Baoul I don't know what you think that your doing, but I'm not going to play that game anymore, I probually hurt my own family because I slept with you before, and I don't want to hurt them again!" yelled Chichi as she got down on her knees bawling. Suddenly their was a rustling behind them.

"Is that true Chi?" Chichi reconized that voice all to well as she turned around to find a very shocked Goku coming out of the woods. Chichi then turned her gaze downward as she nodded her head yes. Goku then started to power up, as he flew toward Boaul and started to beat the crap out of him.

"You bastard, how dare you sleep with my wife!. First you steal her from me, then you probually druged her or did something to her, so that she could sleep with you, how dare you do that!" yelled Goku as he started to punch Boaul in the stomach then the face, then in the head, but then Boaul pushed him away.

"What do you mean I druged her or did something to her, I did nothing to her, she did it her self, and it was your own fault for doing that to her, so don't blam me for anything especially something that you did yourself!" yelled Boaul as he got into a fighting stance.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing to make her do that! Chi what is he talking about" aked Goku as he turned toward his wife, as she looked up at him, she then looked away as tears started to fall again.

"Goku he's right I did do that, but it's only because of what I've saw on T.V." By this time Goku was confused.

"What did you see Chi?"

"Oh don't play dumb Goku I saw you at Bulma's having a good time while I was away, it was so hard to see you having a good time while I was away, like I didn't mean anything to you, like you were glad that I was away, like I didn't mean anything to you! So yes Boaul was their to cheer me up, and well yes I did sleep with him, if fact many times I did, and now that I've come back to you guys, and I've seen that you guys missed me, and that you loved me, and after me and you made love 3 times, I've decided that I don't want to go back to Boaul and them, I want to stay with you, and our sons, that is why I'm here to break it off with him, and I was going to tell you everything tomorrow morning, but now that you have found out, well I just got to say I'm so sorry Goku!" said Chichi as she went towards Goku, but he just pushed her away. "Goku ple-"

"No Chi! I wont have it! How dare you do that to us and our family, to our two sons, How dare you even think that we missed you, when all that I have thought while you were gone was you! You were in my mind 24/7 I couldn't get you out of my mind, and the only reason that we went to that barbeque, was because it was our sons idea, because I was moping around, the house, because I couldn't find you at all! I'm sorry for all the times that I've been away, and all the times for when I died, and all the times that I've been at Bulma's house for a barbeque, and didn't stay home with you, I'm sorry for that, but you know what! You can go back with Boaul, because I do not want you anymore! You can stay with him, and marry him for all I care, you can have his kids, and never worry about us anymore, because...because...sigh...because you are NEVER welcome to MY house anymore! Goodbye Chichi!" said Goku as he threw his wedding ring at Chichi, as it slid towards her. Chichi started to cry but this time, it was because of her heart, it was hurting so bad, as she watched her now ex-husband fly away, and it was because of what she did!. It was all her fault that now, her once loving sweet husband hates her, and doesn't want anything to do with her, and doesn't want her to come back to the house or to see her again. Baoul now felt really really really guilty for what he said, and what he did to Chichi.

"Chichi I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen-"

"Yes you did! You..You...You bastard! Thanks to you, I have nothing to live for...I have nothing thanks to you" said Chichi as she slumped down to the ground and started to bawl her eyes out again.

"What I did? I'm not the one that cheated on their spous, I'm not the one who-"

"Yes I did do that!, I know that I cheated on him with you, and I'm not pround of my self for that!, I hate my self by doing that to my husband, but if I explained it to him, better, than you did, so thank you Boaul for ruining my chances to get back my family!" said Chichi as she started to get up and walk away.

"Chichi wait! Please come back with me please, that way you have somewhere you could stay, that way I don't have to worry about you or anything. Please" Chichi turned back toward him, and sighed she started to walk towards him, but then when she got in front of him, she walked past him, not even bothering to say yes or no. So they started to walk back to the place where they were staying. When they were their they were meeted by the doctor. Of course he was smiling, as he saw them moving towards him.

"Boaul I need you in my office A.S.A.P. please" said the doctor as he turned around and started to walk back to his office. Baoul then turned towards Chichi, and said "I'll be right back, go in the room, and wait for me okay?"

"Okay, but I will not sleep in the same bed as you, you will sleep on the floor or the couch, acually I don't care where you sleep, as long as it's not with me, or in the same bed as me" said Chichi as she also walked off, but not before she heard what Baoul said next.

"Okay Chichi whatever you say" said Baoul smiling as he went the oppisite direction Chichi went. When Boaul got to the doctor's office, he knocked on the door. The door opened, as Boaul went in, and found the doctor looking at something on his computer, he looked up to find that Boaul had came in. He smiled as he click a few buttons and the screen went away. He then turned to look at Baoul as he started to smile again. He then got up and walked towards Baoul, he then shut the door and locked it. He then said.

"Sit please, we have a long discustion about what happened today"

"So you did see what happened today sir?"

"Ah yes I did, and I must say that you were an excelent actor today, I must say" This time Baoul smiled.

"Why thank you sir"

"Yes an excelent job today, I must say that you had me moved with you, like when you said "Oh how I can't live without you" and stuff, I must say that I would have believed you if you haven't been in this act with us, so I must say is our plan in action?"

"Yes sir it is, I will gain Chichi's trust agian, and then you will gain her powers, just like you wanted sir"

"Ah excelent! But I can not wait long for this! I want it now! I don't think that I can wait any longer, so for me not to wait longer, I've made up this shot, that should get her trusting you at least for a few hours, but you must hurry, and get her to the lab. That way we can get her powers away from her, and then well...kill her"

"What! kill her! But sir that wasn't the plan, I thought that you said that we would get the powers, and then we would send her back to her family, you never said anything about killing her!" said Baoul as he stood up in his chair, as he slamed his fist in the desk.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Baoul, did you forget about what happend today? Like the part where Goku said that he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore? Doesn't want to even see her, or anything?"

"But I thought that they would forget everything that happened to her, and they could just live a normal life, and forget everything that happened? I thought that is what would happen"

"HA HA HA HA HA not make m laugh Boaul, well you thought wrong Boaul, you very well know that the spirit is connected to her body, right? Well it is also connected to her brain too, so if we do get it out of her, and everything, and we put her back with her family, she will still remember it, and they would eventually remember it too, I'm sorry Baoul but that is the only way, to get rid of her, so the spirit doesn't come back and recarnate her self in Chichi again. So the way I see it, it's the only way to get rid of the Chichi, and have the spirit with me, in it's rightful owner." said the doctor laughing.

"But what about her husband and her kids?"

"Well you see, I guess we could do them the favor, and give them her dead body, after we killed her nice and slow, I'm sorry Baoul it's the only way, so here is the potion to give to her, while she is sleeping, then after that you have to wait for 30 minutes to bring her to me, then we are going to hook her up to the machine and then we will begin the process, is that clear Baoul?"

"...Yes sir" said Baoul as he took the shot and bowed to the doctor as he went out the door, and started up the stairs towards the room.

"Soon Ceres we will be together agian, if you like it or not, we will be together!" laughed the doctor.

End of chapter!.

review this chapter, and I hope that you liked it all! I did my very best to stay with the plot and everything . Well plz review, and no flams plz. I will try and update soon, I hope that you liked it!.


	12. Chapter 12

Chichi's Secret Past chap.11

Hello everyone again, sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've been reading some fanfics, and trying to get some more ideas for my new chapter, so please review, and please no flames hope you like it.

"Goku please come out and talk to us" said Bulma getting frustrated that he wouldn't come out. Goku has been in his and Chichi's room since the encounter with Chichi, looking at pictures of their wedding, and when Gohan was little baby, when they got their family portrait, and when Goten was a baby, and many other pictures too. Gohan and Goten was worried for their dad so they called Bulma, of course Bulma came in a heat beat, and for the past hour, tried to get him out of the room, but of course she was succeeding.

"…sigh…I'm sorry Gohan, and Goten, I don't think that I can get him out of their, I only think that Chichi can get him out, but she's not here, so I don't know what to do" said Bulma looking sadly at the door, as if she was looking at her best friend.

"It's okay Bulma at least you tried" said Gohan with a half-heartily smile on his face. Goten then came into the room with a big old fashion Son grin, but when he saw the sad smiles of his brother and Bulma, his grin then disappeared.

"So he's still in their?"

"Yeah Goten he is, we just can't seem to get him out of their" Goten then got a serious look on his face as he went over to the door, and started to pound on the door. Suddenly the door opened up and out came a depressed looking Goku. He had bags under his eyes; it looked like he hasn't slept in weeks, maybe even months. His skin looked like a pale ghost had taken over him, and his face had tear marks on his cheeks because of him crying night and day. This had all Gohan, Goten, Bulma, and even Vegeta looked shocked because this wasn't the Goku they all know and loved, well except for Vegeta of course, but still, this wasn't the always-cheerful-happy-go lucky guy that they all knew. Goku then looked up and forced a smile on his face.

"Oh hey guys how are you?" said Goku trying to act like himself but failing miserably. Gohan, and Goten looked at their dad with sad eyes, they just couldn't believe that their mom would do this to their dad, but then again, they could see it through her eyes as well, but still they haven't seen their dad like this in their entire life, and it was sad, they just wanted their old life back, they wanted their mom back, they just wanted their old life back. At night they prayed to Kami that he would bring back their mom, so that their Dad and Mom could work everything out, and hopefully get their old life back.

"Goku please, please come out, and come eat with us, we mad your favorite" said Bulma putting on a half smile. Goku then frowned and then looked like he was trying to hold back tears. He then turned back and tried to shut the door, but couldn't since Gohan and Goten pushed open the door, Goku then got mad and pushed back. They went on like this till Vegeta came in and roughly opened the door sending Goku to the floor.

"Kakarot you idiot, you need to get up off the floor, and get your act together!" said Vegeta with a usual gruff look on his face.

"Vegeta! Stop being so mean! He's going through a ruff time right, and you don't need to be so ruff on him!" said Bulma running into the room and pointing a finger at Vegeta with a mad expression on her face.

"Well woman he needs to shape up, and get his act together! He shouldn't be just moping in their room, looking through pictures, and crying, if he really loves her, and wants her back, then he should start training, and get his act together!" Bulma was about to say something but Goku stopped her, as he got up, and for the first time in about a week, he put on a true smile. He walked over to Vegeta and pats him on the back.

"No Bulma he's right, I should do something about it, I mean it's obvious that I miss her, and I defiantly want her back, I mean I love Chichi so much, I would do anything for her, I can also understand why she did do that too, I mean I exact the "perfect" husband either, I mean I did go fight a lot, and I did die too, I also did leave her too, so I can understand why she did what she did, and I want to work things out, and get her back from Baoul. So Vegeta do you think that you would train with me, so we can get my wife back?" Vegeta then smirked at Goku.

"I thought that you would never ask, but don't think that I will be going easy on your butt or nothing, because we got to get ready for the worst" Goku then got wide eyes, so did everybody else, that was in the house at the time. Vegeta then looked at them. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"So you're coming too?"

"Oh course you moron! I wouldn't miss a chance for a good fight, since you guys are no match for me" said Vegeta with that same smirk on his face from earlier. Goku and the others then smiled; of course the prince-of-all-saiyans wouldn't admit that he might actually care for Chichi.

"Yeah of course" said Bulma smiling as her and everybody else went down stairs, to figure out a plan, and of course eat. Vegeta looked at them from the top of the stairs with that old scowl on his face.

"What?" said Vegeta as he two went down the stairs and into the kitchen coming behind Bulma looking at the computer as Bulma started to explain.

"Okay everybody, we all know that Chichi is with Boaul. Well all we have to do with track her down"

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Gohan looking at Bulma with a confused look on his face.

"Well Gohan if you would have waited then I would have told you, it's a new invention that I was working on, it can track down all energy waves, and in you guys case power too. Well since Boaul mentioned that Chichi had some sort of power in her, that they want, I can track it down with thing, we can go in, and get her, and get out before they can do anything with her. But we need to hurry before hand, because they might catch on quick, since they also have a doctor/scientist with them, and he might be able to figure out what we are trying to do and try to block it. So we need to work fast, and I mean fast, we need to train, and get our butts in gear." Said Bulma typing away on her computer.

"Okay I understand, but do we know what we are up against then?" said Gohan also looking at the computer.

"Well I'm pretty sure that they are just normal humans, with excellent martial art skills, but if they know that we are going up against them, they will probably going to invent something to make them stronger, or they might not, but I'm not sure, we just need to train, and hope for the best, but just in case we will be ready for them, I'm going to go and fetch the Z-gang so that we all can get in this…"

"No Bulma! I'm not going to get everybody involved I think that this is all we need, I think that we can handle them by our self's" said Goku pointing to Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and of course himself. "Oh and Gohan no offense but we don't need your girlfriend coming with us, I just don't want her to get hurt, or anything" said Goku with a smile on his face. Gohan then blushed at the comment that his father just made.

"She's not my girlfriend!" said Gohan shouting. Goten looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah sure, then how come in your sleep, you always say "Videl, Videl, Videl" said Goten holding his hand on his heart, while putting on a fake expression of Gohan when he sleeps. Suddenly their was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled Gohan still blushing as he rushed toward the door. He then yelped and shut the door on the strangers face.

"Gohan! You know better than to do that, what if that person was important!" yelled Goku, as he opened to find a very confused Videl looking at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" said Videl still confused as she came in and sat down on the couch. Goku then looked around to find that Gohan was no where in site, he then smiled at Videl.

"Oh no, Gohan was just startled that it was you"

"Why? I come here all the time, I just thought that he would get used to me already"

"Oh trust me he won't soon" mumbled Goten as he came into the living room, and sat on the chair that was across from where Videl was sitting in. Of course Goku heard him, and just smiled at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, we were just discussing about something, and we just didn't except a visitor, we just thought that you were busy, since you didn't come earlier." Said Goten smiling a toothy grin at her. She just smiled at him and patted his head. He then gave her an annoyed look on his face as he patted her hand away.

"I'm not a dog Videl!" said Goten with a frown on his face.

"Oh but you are just so cute, so you just had to be one" said Videl playfully. Goten just looked at her for a minute, then got an evil look on his face.

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't want to marry my brother like you do Videl" said Goten as he looked evilly at her, she had a huge blush on her face, as she looked away, as if trying to hide it.

"Now why would I want to do that? I mean we are just friends, and that is all!" said Videl crossing her arms trying to convince everybody, but everybody knew that she was lying; both of them were lying in fact, because everybody knew that they both wanted to date each other, and marry each other, since they in fact have a bond. And they were soon to be married, and have a child soon. It was just a matter of time before everything came into place. Gohan then slowly came down the stairs, finally in control of the blush on his face.

"Oh hey Videl, sorry about that, I was just supris-"

"I already know Gohan!" yelled Videl as she still had a bush on her face. She then forgot that she had a blush on her face, and quickly turned away. Everybody started to laugh, well except for Gohan of course.

_Where Chichi and Boaul is:_

"Finally it's time" said a voice smirking evilly at his news that he just got.

End of chapter:

Please review,

No flames.

Hope that you like it,

lovesanime92


	13. Chapter 13

Chap.12

Okay everybody; this is the last chapter before the epilogue! I want to thank everybody who reviewed, and everybody who put me as their fav. Author. Thanks everybody -.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It took them the whole week to actually get started, because they had to train for the fight they are going to have with Baoul. It was their last day to train, and they were ready, and willing to fight to bring back Chichi.

"_I'm coming for you Chichi"_ thought Goku as he punched the air a couple of times, and then started to kick too.

"Okay everybody it's time to go" said Vegeta as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Bulma walked in with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Okay, since Vegeta did bring you guys to attention, I would like to say, that it is ready, and you guys should be okay, on everything, from trip their to trip back. But remember that you have to get out of their really quick, before you guys start trouble, Vegeta, anyways have a safe trip, and bring back Chichi!" Everybody agreed with their hands up in the air. After everybody was ready they powered up and took off into the air. It took them a few hours as they finally reached the weird looking place; it looks just like Goku's and Chichi's house.

"Okay everybody; remember that you have to be quiet"

Back with Chichi and Boaul:

"Listen Chi, I just want to show you something" said Baoul urgently as he dragged Chichi to the laboratory. Once they got their, they saw that the doctor was smiling at them as he saw them entering. Chichi still looked question, but soon felt the world gone back, as Baoul knocked her out. Once she woke up, she was strapped down. She looked around and found that the doctor was doing some tests on her.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Chichi as she panicked.

"Don't worry Chi, I'm here" said Baoul as he went to her. "Okay, you think that you got the thing out, now let her go!" Said Baoul as he started to UN hook her. Suddenly one of the body guards grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Chichi screamed as she saw him knocked out.

"You stupid boy, I can't believe that you believed me, yes I know what I said, and I wasn't lying when I said that I would let her go, but not exactly like that, I meant that I will let her go"

"You liar" yelled Chichi as the doctor started to come toward her with an evil smile on his face. Chichi got wide eyed as she started to struggle, but suddenly the wall tumbling down as Goku and everybody came in with an angry look on their faces.

"Don't you dare touch her" said Goku as he came closer and closer to the doctor. Goku then punched him and sent him flying toward the wall, as the guards came after them. They started fighting the guards, and sent them flying towards the wall, all with bloody noses, or knocked out. Goku then turned around and slowly went towards the doctor, who looked terrified, oh what Goku would do to him. He suddenly got an evil smile on his face, as he then pushed a button, but that didn't stop Goku as he came closer until he heard a scream from Chichi.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Chichi as her hair started to turn purple as her legs started to grow, just like last time. Her eyes started to turn a dark shade of purple, and she broke off the handcuffs that held her down, off and looked evilly at the doctor. She then made a little power ball, and blast the doctor dead. She then turned toward then Z gang and had a smile on her face.

"Mommy?" asked Goten as he came out of the crowd and smiled a little smile on his face, as he walked toward her slowly. He was suddenly answered with a little energy blasts. Goten then ran and hid behind his dad's leg.

"Chichi, honey you remember us? We are your family Chi?" said Goku with a calm voice.

"I'm not this Chichi that you are talking about, my name is Ceres, and I have NO family" said Chichi, or Ceres with a low voice. Baoul suddenly woke up with a shocked face.

"Chichi, who did this to you?"

"The doctor did, isn't it great?" said Chichi with a smile

"No it isn't, here just wait here, and I'll get the machine and you can change back to normal"

"No I don't want to go back to that weak and pathetic girl!" yelled Chichi as she blew energy blast at Baoul and hit him in the chest, and knocked him to the other side.

"No!!" yelled everybody (except for Vegeta) as they ran toward him.

"Wake up!" yelled Goku as he shook Baoul by the neck. Baoul slowly opened his eyes and smile weakly.

"Here be sure and use this, this will take away her power, and then you can destroy it. Oh and when you do, will you take good care of her, I don't want her to be lonely, or anything" said Baoul as he then put on one sad smile and then closed his eyes.

"Grrr" said Goku as he took the thing, and flew toward Chichi and started to attack her, he flew punches left and right, and hit her a couple of times, but she was the one who was hitting him the most. Chichi then hit Goku, and he was sent flying to the ground. Goku then turned SS2 and started to fight, but this time it was him that was on top. He punched her and sent her fly to the ground. He went towards her and sat on her as he pinned her to the ground. He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Once he was up he went for the thing, and opened it. Ceres then threw him off of her and then they started to fight again. Goku then turned into SS3 and started to fight her, but she was not match for him, he sent her flying towards the ground and again when then opened the thing, and then leaned it towards Chichi. He saw her soon changing back into her normal self.

"Chichi?"

"Goku Where am I?"

"No where, here come on, let's go back" said Goku with a smile.

"Okay, but I want to know what happened how I got here."

"I'll explain it all later" said

"Okay" said Chichi as she kissed Goku.

End of chapter,

Plz review,

loveanime92


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue for Chichi Secret Past:

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and everything, I want everyone who put me as their favorite -. Anyways here is the epilogue, and I'm sorry that the fighting was short and stupid, but I'm not good with fighting, and everything, so I hope that this is a good epilogue.

Everyone was happy now that everything was normal. Gohan had finally asked Videl to marry him, and she answered "yes" so they are happily married, and expecting a little girl soon.

Vegeta and Bulma had a little girl and they named her Bra. Trunks weren't so pleased to have an annoying little sister.

Goku and Chichi have a happy marriage again, Goku doesn't go off and fight until night time, and spends time with her and do "husband and wife" things. And they are expecting twins soon, two little girls. Goku never told her anything about what had happened, he just made something up like he accidents tripped and put her into a coma, but it wasn't that bad. And she believed him, so anything was back to normal.

Goku and Chichi lay in bed after their "love making" and they were slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you Goku"

"I love you too"

"I'm so glad that I married you"

"Yeah me too"

Everyone had a wonderful life, well until Goten and Bra fell in love, and worse! Trunks and Pan!. Man I wonder what will happen now? Kidding...they also had a wonderful life too.

Trunks and Pan got married and had triplets, and was expecting a new baby soon. And they are still very much in love.

Goten and Bra got married and had twins and are trying for some more kids -.

End,

Hope you enjoy my story.

plz check my other stories,

lovesanime92


End file.
